To the Amusement Park We Go!
by I.idora
Summary: Class Q finally gets a break from their exhilirating, actionpacked, and adrenalineboosting lives. 'To the Amusement Park We Go' pictures our heroes as normal teenagers just looking for fun and maybe something more. Read and Review.


"Don't you guys want to go karaoke instead? I mean it's the best way to unwind after a really stressful mission, don't you think? Oh and that action movie you've been waiting for is now showing! Why don't we go to the mall instead?"

"The mall? Too typical. We rarely get to go anywhere fun when we're on our missions so we should really go to the newly opened amusement park just downtown. I heard a lot of chicks go there to have fun! I am ready to meet you romantic encounter number 57!"

"Kinta, you can dream on. It's not as if an of those girls would take the time to even look at you."

"What did you say!"

"But that amusement park is really intriguing. I saw in some Internet articles that it has an absolutely unique program to run the rides. I have to check that software out!"

"Anywhere's fine with me just as long as we can decide where to go." Ryu interjected.

"That goes the same for me too." Kyu said.

"Then we're going to that amusement park! Whoo! I can't wait!" Kinta leapt for joy. "Just imagine, it's the perfect time for mini skirts. Whoa flying mini skirts… twirling mini skirts… dancing mini skirts..."

"I am taking the initiative to do this." Meg said as she pounded Kinta with her fist.

"Pervert." Megumi and Kauma said in unison.

"Well that's Kinta for you." Kyu added.

Ryu gave out a laugh.

"Meg! What the hell!" Kinta shrieked. "That hurt."

"Why didn't you avoid it then?" Meg retorted.

Kinta fell silent.

"So I'll meet you guys at the entrance of Kom-Pyom Amusement Park at 10?"Kazuma asked.

"Affirmative." The rest answered in unison.

**The Next Day, 10:30 AM**

"Hi. Meg. They told me to call you up. So where are you?" Ryu asked calmly.

"I've been waiting for you guys here by the fountain for quite awhile now. I think I should be asking you that question."

"By the fountain? We're beside the fountain too."

"Are we talking about the same fountain?"

"Alright Meg. Just stay put. We'll go around to look for you."

"Okay."

"She's just by the fountain. I think she's on the other side." Ryu said to the group.

"No way! I checked that part already and she wasn't there! There's no way I would've missed those pink pigtails of hers!" Kinta said as they started walking to the other side.

"Seriously do you really see Meg as some walking pigtail? Kinta, you're hopeless." Kazuma said.

"Wow there's a sea of people here. Ryu, why don't you try calling Meg and tell her to meet us in front of Snow Cone Super." Kyu directed.

"Well there's no need for that! I finally found you guys!" Meg said bouncily as if she just won the hide and seek game they were playing.

"Hi Meg." Ryu greeted.

"Hello Ryu. Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry. I was just about to call you."

"No wonder Kinta couldn't find you, he was looking for your pigtails." Kazuma laughed mercilessly.

"Well excuse me for wearing pigtails, Kinta!"

"Wow!"

"What is it Kyu?" Meg asked.

"The blossoms."

They all marveled at the sight of falling cherry blossoms.

"It's pretty." Meg said.

"Meg… Have you ever wondered why you weren't called Sakura instead Meg? With your hair pink and all?" Kyu asked.

"Sakura?" Meg repeated, flashbacks of a woman calling her Sakura appeared on her mind, her voice echoing.

"Meg?"

Meg snapped out of it and continued walking to the entrance saying Sakura is an over-used name.

As they entered the theme park, their group of five suddenly became a group of three when Kinta left to stalk the girls in mini skirts and when Kazuma saw the Central office equipped with a stylish supercomputer.

"You guys! You're no fun at all!" Meg said after them.

"Well I guess that's their definition of fun!" Kyu said.

"We'll meet you at a diner somewhere at 12! Just give me a call!" Ryu instructed them.

"Those two really have a mind of their own." Meg said.

"Well at least three of us were left! So what do you want to do first Meg?" Kyu asked.

Meg took out a map. "It looks like their main attraction is their almost a hectare long horror house but we have to ride the cable car to go to the highlands to get there. I suppose we can have fun with the kiddie rides for a while and the games here at the lowland, if that's ok. We still have to wait for those two too."

"Wow it looks like you've got it all under control, Meg." Ryu praised.

"Well I had to do something while you guys didn't show up." She smiled.

"Let's move round and about so we can find something interesting to do." Kyu said.

"Wow! That's so cute!" Meg said as she pointed out the large panda in the prize section of the Bull's Eye game.

"Want me to get it for you?" Kyu asked.

"I was thinking of getting it for myself Kyu! But I can accept a challenge! Alright if I win you will carry all the prizes I've won, so is that a deal?"

"I don't know about you Meg, but the deal's on."

"So are you in this too, Ryu?" Meg asked.

Ryu smiled. "Very well then. I accept the challenge."

"Alright! We'll have 10 darts each!" Meg said to the one watching the booth.

The three braced themselves for their cue to aim and shoot the dart.

"Go!"

**30 seconds later**

Kyu and Meg panted for breath.

"That's 8 darts in the bull's eye for Missy here. 7 for hood boy and 10 for purple hair."

"Wow Ryu! You managed to hit the bull's eye all the way. Way to go!" Kyu exclaimed.

"That must mean we'll be carrying that." Meg said as she pointed to Kyu the enormous panda. "Wait you scored the lowest so you carry it, Kyu!"

"Meg that's so unfair, you never said anything like that!"

"It's called Standard Procedure, Kyu!" Meg said as she disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey wait! Where are you going!" Kyu called out.

"Now, now, don't leave your panda key chains. You've won it."

"Thanks." Ryu said as he picked it up and followed Kyu.

"Slow down, Kyu." Ryu told him as he reached him.

"I think we've lost Meg." Kyu said. "Why'd she ran off anyway?"

"I did not run off. There was just a huge crowd that hovered over me all of a sudden. There must be a movie star out here today!"

"There's a lot of people out here today. We better think of something before we all get separated again." Ryu said.

"How about that?" Kyu pointed to a plastic handcuff.

"That just might do." Ryu said.

"So who stays in the middle?" Meg asked.

"You might as well." Ryu said.

"You guys, I'm a little hungry." Kyu said, embarrassed.

"So that was the noise I kept on hearing." Meg said as she chuckled.

"There's a hamburger stand over there. Do you want to eat there, Kyu?" Ryu said as a matter-of-factly.

"All right, let's go there."

In one of the benches near the hamburger stand, 1 PM 

"How could we have forgotten to ask for the key of these cuffs?" Meg said as she laughed out loud.

"Well I guess you're memory is in crisis too, Meg." Kyu laughed along. "I can't believe Ryu forgot all about it too."

"Well we aren't detectives today, are we? Today, we're just ordinary people trying to have some fun at an amusement park." Meg said as her hair flew swiftly with the wind, gently landing on her shoulders.

"I knew it in myself that I love doing detective work best but taking a break could be so refreshing." Kyu added, as he watched the people pass by nonchalantly.

"I never really did anything like this before. I'm enjoying it." Ryu said.

"Seriously?" Meg asked.

"Nope. It's complicated."

"I was thinking with fan girls as many as yours, you've probably gone with at least one of them to an amusement park."

"You know Ryu, you shouldn't be so serious all the time. You should always look for fun." Kyu told him.

"By the way, do you think we should still get those keys?" Meg asked.

"Maybe we should just find out what'll happen to us with these on." Ryu said.

"Great idea." Kyu said.

"Well if worst comes to worst, I'm sure the two of you can figure out how to open this." Meg said. "Come on! We still have a lot to check out!"

Kyu and Ryu nodded.

"Hey do you guys want to ride the rapids? It looks fun!" Kyu said.

"We'd better look for a place to put our stuff or else it'll all get wet." Meg said.

True enough after the rapids, the three looked like they fell into the lake.

"That wasn't so bad." Kyu said.

"And now my hair's wet. We'd better look for a ride that'll dry my hair! There!"

"Meg, you've got to be—" Ryu was cut short.

"Kidding." The next thing he knew they were already sitting in a car in the roller coaster with the bar in front of them.

A few seconds later 

"That was awesome!" Meg said. "And look my hair's all fluffy again."

"Don't ever take me to that ride Meg." Kyu said as his head spun.

"No kidding." Ryu said.

"Hey don't say that! We're still riding the Viking!" Meg said cheerfully.

"No way." Both said in unison.

"Oh come on! Alright! How about I give you a 15 minute break?"

"How about a day?"

"Let's go to that fortune teller booth!" Meg said.

"You actually believe those?" Kyu asked.

"No. It's just that I've never had my fortune told. So I just want to know what it's like. Come on!" Meg said.

The fortuneteller booth wasn't exactly as seen on tv, setting aside of course the seemingly mysterious air in it, it has a laptop for some reason, a crystal ball with flowing plasma, a thick deck of cards, beads and a fortuneteller adorned in a hot pink top and a fancy hairstyle.

"Ask me your questions and I'll answer them." The fortuneteller said as chewed her gum.

"Kyu why don't you ask a question first?" Meg said.

"Are you serious? She doesn't look like a fortuneteller to me." Kyu commented.

The fortuneteller cleared her throat.

Ryu just sighed at his friend's very tactless words.

"Kyu! You're embarrassing me!" Meg said.

"Your question?"

"Well I uh… Meg, you know I don't believe in these kind of stuff." Kyu reasoned.

"Look I can help you out here, Miss. Tell me which of these guys is your boyfriend?" The fortuneteller asked.

"Bo… Boyfriend!" Kyu and Meg said in unison.

"There must be some mistake. None of them is my boyfriend." Meg said blushing.

"Then there isn't anything I can help you with…" The fortuneteller said.

"What?" Meg asked.

"Well… Didn't you see the signboard outside? I only handle love fortunes."

"Huh? Really?" Meg said. "Wow… I've managed to embarrass myself again. Haha! Well thank you very much. Let's go."

The triplets turned to leave when the fortuneteller called Meg.

"On semi-consolation, he feels the same way about you." The fortuneteller said. "Run along. I've got customers and you're blocking the way."

Meg smiled as she tried to hide her smile. "Thanks."

"What did she mean Meg?" Kyu asked innocently.

"Well, Kyu, that's none of your concern."

"Just asking. Hey Ryu, you've been really quiet. Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. Ryu is there something wrong?" Meg asked, concerned.

"I think we should really do something about this cuffs."

"Oh and why is that?" Meg asked.

"Because I need to go the comfort room." Ryu finished.

"Why didn't you say so Ryu? Let's go." Kyu said.

"Kyu you seem to be forgetting about me." Meg said teary-eyed.

"Don't worry. I bet there's soap and water in the bathroom. With that you can easily squeeze out your hands, Meg." Kyu said.

"That's not the point. That would mean I still have to go inside the bathroom for guys!" Meg shrieked.

"Oh I see." Kyu said. "That isn't much of a problem, Meg. Well, not really."

"You guys, I really need to go." Ryu said calmly.

**On the way to the bathroom, 5 PM**

"How about Ryu grabs a soap and then I can wash it off somewhere else.?" Meg said as she was almost being dragged to the bathroom.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there aren't much people, if there are any, in the bathroom at this time because the theatrics are on. It said in the map that it's a big attraction and I'm pretty sure the people are busy watching." Ryu said to lighten the situation a bit.

"Your deductions better be right Ryu." Meg said. "The things I do for friends."

"There it is." Kyu exclaimed as they neared the ever so dreaded place of Meg.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Meg said as she stepped into the bathroom.

After a few seconds, a shrill voice emanated through the premises.

On the way to the cable car, 5:45 PM 

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. How could I have let myself enter this situation. It was only circumstance and now I will forever be a humiliation to myself. With this photographic memory of mine too." Meg said sulking as she walked b herself ahead of Kyu and Ryu.

"Come on Meg, cheer up! It wasn't a bad thing! I mean Ryu needed to go and all!" Kyu said.

"Do you think I should disguise myself? No… Haha! I will never go back to this place that's all! Haha! That's right!" Meg said to herself.

"Do you see that girl? The one with pink hair, Mommy. She entered while I was in the toilet." The little boy said to his mother, just within Meg's earshot and loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Come to think of it a disguise wouldn't be bad at a time like this." Meg resorted.

Kyu and Ryu finally catched up.

"Hey Meg." Ryu called. "Thanks for earlier."

"I know you guys would've done it for me if I were in that situation. Not that you would see anything." Meg said.

"Meg, I'm really sorry." Ryu apologized.

Meg laughed. "You don't have to apologize. Maybe I was just acting up. It really was funny though."

"Yeah you should've seen the expression of the big fat guy in stripes when you saw his undies!"

"Stop it, Kyu! I don't want to remember that part!" Meg laughed, almost crying.

"Well were here in the cable car terminal. Should we go?" Kyu asked.

"Shouldn't we be waiting up for Kinta and Kazuma? I wonder where those two are." Meg asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait for them here." Ryu volunteered.

"I gave them a call earlier but none of them answered. Ryu, you should just go with us. They can go there on their own and maybe give us a call when they're there." Meg said.

"Yeah Ryu. What she said." Kyu added.

"Very well." Ryu smiled.

"Your next!" The usher said brightly. "Are you three together?"

The three nodded.

"Stand in this line and smile!" The usher said as their picture was taken. "Thank you. Thank you. You may enter the cable car now! Quickly! Quickly!"

**In the cable car, 6:15 PM**

"No fair. I bet I look stupid in that picture they took. They didn't give me enough time to smile!" Meg complained.

"I'm sure it would look just fine Meg." Kyu said.

"This is a wonderful view." Ryu said as the cable car went up in a steep slope.

"You can really see the city lights in the other island from here." Meg said. "Kyu?"

" I don't feel so good." Kyu said.

"Why what's the matter?" Ryu asked.

"I'm just motion sick that's all." Kyu said.

"I can do something about that. Close your eyes." Meg said.

"Meg, I'm really fine." Kyu said. "Just enjoy the view."

"How could I? Come here!" Meg said.

Kyu felt Meg's thin fingers massage his head.

"Just close your eyes. It'll be better in no time." Meg whispered.

Ryu turned his attention to the city lights as they moved upward.

"Better?" Meg asked.

Kyu slowly opened his eyes.

"You still feel sick?" Meg asked again.

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks." Kyu blushed.

Meg looked down from the cable car window out of curiosity all of the sudden.

"Well we could certainly die if we fall off from here." Meg said to avert her attention something else.

The cable car finally arrived at the highland terminal and trio alighted as soon as they were told and collected their picture, which as Meg expected, wasn't all that pretty to see.

"Ryu, did you really have to get a copy? It doesn't even look nice." Meg said.

Ryu just smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong with the picture, Meg." Kyu commented. "There doesn't seem to be anything paranormal."

"Fine. Just don't show it to anybody!" Meg said. "Wow! It's much prettier up here! So where shall we go first!"

"Catch dinner I suppose. I'm getting a little hungry." Kyu said.

"Isn't there anything in you head but food?" Meg asked.

"Not really." Kyu said.

Ryu laughed at this and soon after the other two followed suit.

They dined at a fastfood and talked about the other two who were not with them and laughed about all the other dumbfounding times.

"Do you think we should still go to the horror house?" Meg said. "I'm a bit tired."

"That goes for me too." Kyu said.

"How about going to the ferris wheel then? It looks empty." Meg said.

"That's a good idea." Kyu said.

Then suddenly Ryu's phone rang.

"Kinta?"

"You guys! You gotta meet me here at internet café near Ice cave! Some kid's beating Kazuma up in a computer game! It's nuts!" He laughed.

"We'll be right on our way." Ryu said.

"What was it?" Meg asked.

"Kinta wants us to meet him in an internet café close to Ice Cave. Some kid is beating Kazuma in computer games."

"No way!" Kyu said. "We gotta check it out! That kid must be exceptional!"

Then Meg's phone rings.

"Who could this be? Hello?"

"Umi! Where are you! I'm stuck here outside the apartment!"

"Well you should've told me you were coming home earlier!"

"It wasn't expected you know!"

"Well you could've at least told me hours before you were on your way!"

"Hello! Like there's a signal up there in the mountains!"

"Fine. I'm going home. Just sit tight!" Meg said before she hang up.

"Your sister?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. She wants me to go back home now. I'm sorry I don't think I can still go with you guys to watch Kazuma get his butt kicked." Meg said.

"I'll come with you then. You can't go home by yourself, not without any of us accompanying you at least." Kyu said.

"And Ryu?"

"I will just meet up with those guys. Don't worry."

"Alright." Meg smiled.

"We'll be going ahead then. I'll see you at home. Don't stay too long. Mom will kill me." Kyu said.

"Alright. By the way, Meg. The panda's yours."

"Huh?"

"Just think of it as a thank you present from both Kyu and me. We sure enjoyed your company. I hope we can all go out again like this one day."

"Ryu.. I…" Meg stammered.

"You heard him, Meg. The panda's yours. So you carry it!" Kyu said playfully as he lodged the stuffed animal in Meg's arms.

"Kyu come back here!"

Before she took a step away to follow Kyu, she turned to Ryu who was just standing there.

"You know what Ryu. It's always fun having you around. Thanks for today." Meg smiled before she caught up with Kyu.

"Goodbye Meg." Ryu smiled before he left his spot.

In the bus, 7:30 PM 

"I had a lot of fun today. Did you?" Meg asked.

"What are you talking about? I always have fun!" Kyu said as he turned to Meg right beside him.

He saw Meg sleeping like a baby, laying her head on the huge stuff animal beside her.

Kyu smiled.

"She must be so tired." He took his jacket off him and put it up her shoulders.

"Sweet Dreams." Kyu said as he watched her snuggle in his jacket.

"You too, Kyu. You too." Meg replied with a smile.

A/n: That's all folks. I know it's pretty spontaneous. It has no plot. And it lacks pretty much the details that I should've plugged in. I just leave it all to your imagination now. Drop me a review. It doesn't matter if you love it or hate it. Just tell me what you think and that's enough. Alright? Oh by the way this is a one-shot and when I say one-shot, it will remain one for the rest of my life. Adieu, my friends!


End file.
